Can't breath without you
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: Summary: It's been two months since Kurt and Blaine broke up and once he gets to Lima being forced by Isabelle he doesn't realize how much he's missed Blaine until their eyes meet again. I hope you enjoy this! It will be a mult-chapter. But the story it 10 times better than this summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey i'm back! I hope you enjoyed you belong with me and will hopefully enjoy this one heheh, this is a Klaine multi-chapter fic and if you don't like Klaine this is NOT a story for you first few chapters there will be angst so... yeah...Also I am giving darren-fricking-criss credit for helping me do the end! :)**

**WARNING: I hate angst whether it's writing or reading it i dislike it, so it will be a bit hard for me to write**

**Rating: T for now it MIGHT go up in later chapters MIGHT!**

**Summary: It's been two months since Kurt and Blaine broke up and once he gets to Lima being forced by Isabelle he doesn't realize how much he's missed Blaine until their eyes meet again.**

Can't breath without you

Chapter 1

Kurt sat slouching at his desk working on the latest trend for vogue while listening to music, not noticing Isabelle walked in.

"...urt! Kurt!" Isabelle yelled pulling out his earphones causing him to jump in his seat. She held out her hand and Kurt looked at it confused.

"Hand it over" She says referring to his phone. Kurt handed her his phone and she turned it on shaking her head.

"Teenage dream...again, Kurt this break up is really getting to you and it's been what? Two months?, Kurt you have to see him. You've been working way to hard too, you get a week off to sort this situation out" Isabelle said sternly. Kurt hung his head in defeat knowing if he argued Isabelle would not give up.

"Bu-" He tried but Isabelle cut him off

"I know you still love him"

"Yeah, I do... but he cheated on me Isabelle" Kurt said tearfully

"I know Kurt, just give him a chance to explain" Isabelle replied almost as sadly as Kurt.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Kurt asks angrily

"Because I know what it feels like Kurt, When I was your age this happened to me too, Kurt you _**have**_ to let him explain, In the 33 **(guesstimating her age)** years that I have lived, I have never seen a connection so strong like yours and Blaine's, I booked you a ticket to Lima and called your father, the plane takes off tomorrow at 10 AM now go get ready" Isabelle said ushering him to pack his stuff.

"Fine, I'll go..." Kurt says with a huff of disappointement. Isabelle squeals in delight then nods walking out of his office. Kurt sighs then rolls his eyes sitting down. Isabelle then peeks her head through the doorway with a frown.

"Pack up" She says than actually leaves.

When Kurt gets back to his and Rachels appartment he storms through the door making her jump and spill her tea on the hardwood floor. She glares at him and he mutters an apology. Walking into his room he takes out his suitcase and begins putting his things into it. Once he finishes he walks back into the tiny living room where Rachel was sat watching a rerun of project runway. She must've noticed he walked in because she patted the spot next to her.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" She asks once Kurt was seated next to her.

"Isabelle is making me go back to Lima to sort things out with Blaine" Kurt says flatly and Rachel nods.

"I agree with Isabelle, you have been gloomy for the last two months and that is so not you" Rachel says honestly "You have to see him, did you know that you and Blaine were the power couple of Mckinley? You and Blaine have something... that no other couples have, you guys were meant to be" She says looking Kurt in the eyes and he growls.

"Why is everyone taking his side!" Kurt yells

"Kurt, I'm not taking anyones side, you just have to talk to him, set things straight. I saw the way you looked at eachother, Kurt I want things back to normal, as do you." Rachel says getting up and padding to the kitchen where she put her cup in the sink. Kurt sighs then nods. "Alright... see you in the morning"

Kurt walks to his room and sits on his bed thinking of all the good times he and Blaine had, he knows he loves Blaine. Maybe everyone is right... Maybe he does need to set things straight.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kurt awoke with a start and sighed. He got up sighed and trudged to the bathroom almost knocking into Rachel in the process.

"Tired?" Rachel asks amused and Kurt groans rolling his eyes

"Yes" he says than slams the door shut.

After Kurt was showered and changed he and Rachel had breakfast than left for the airport. Rachel walked inside with him then bid him goodbye leaving the airport.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kurt got off the plane and walked to get his luggage. His flight had been horrible, the man next to him decided to fall asleep with his head landing on Kurts shoulder snoring, to make it ten times worse he was drooling. And behind him there was a three year old kicking his seat and screaming.

Kurt groaned at the pain from his headache and walked out the doors of the airport. As he got closer and closer to the road he saw a certain curly headed boy with his hair gelled down standing in front of him looking away.

"...Blaine?" Kurt asks, when the boy turns around he sees a boy with puffy red hazel eyes with tear tracks down his cheeks and bottom lip wobbling.

"Kurt?"

**A/N good? Yeah/no? Lol please review i hope you enjoyed this chapter two will be posted sometime next week... All depends though :) heheh I'm evil aren't I? Hehehe cliffhanger :3 Reviews would be nice :) lol **

**-Bailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Guess what? CHAPTER TWO! Heheh I'm insane ;) lol I hope you enjoy this next chapter lots of awkwardness and angst.. heheh I'm not good at angst :$ I'LL TRY! Also i MIGHT do smut lol (later in the story) i MIGHT also put up an SYOC :) I have nothing else to say so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or klaine... If i did things would happen ;)**

Can't breath without you

Chapter 2

Kurt looks at Blaine who has a saddened and regretful look plastered onto his beautiful features.

"Why are you here Blaine?" Kurt asks sighing.

"I don't know... Isabelle called me and said to come to the airport someone will be waiting... but I didn't expect it to be you..." Blaine replies awkwardly.

"And I didn't expect you to be picking me up... I thought my dad would..." Kurt replies just as awkwardly.

"I've... nevermind"

"You what Blaine?"

"Nevermind... I- ju- just lets go" Blaine says walking towards his car and he turns around when he doesn't hear footsteps behind him. "Are you coming?" He asks Kurt perks up and nods embarrassed.

Once they were both seated in the car Blaine began driving. "So..uh.. how-how've you been" Blaine asks trying to start a conversation. "Better" Kurt replies flatly

"O-oh okay"

"Blaine stop"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make things go back to the way they were, because it won't happen" Kurt says

"Why?" Blaine asks with a pinch of sadness in his voice.

"Because Blaine you know what you did!" Kurt replies, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Yes i do know... and it was a mistake!" Blaine says his voice also getting louder.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Kurt yells angrily

"I DIDN'T ACTUALLY SLEEP WITH HIM, AND ONCE I REALIZED WHAT I WAS DOING I STOPPED I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I DID WITH ELI I FELT SICK WITH MYSELF AND I STILL DO!" Blaine yells back

"YOU STILL CHEATED BLAINE, IT STILL HURTS TO KNOW THAT MY BOYFRIEND THE ONE I LOVED KISSED ANOTHER GUY!"

"AND I REGRET EVER DOING THAT, I WAS WORRIED KURT, WORRIED THAT SINCE YOU MOVED TO NEW YORK YOU WOULDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, THAT YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING I DID, THE ONE THING I REGRET AND WILL ALWAYS BEAT MYSELF UP FOR!" Blaine yells, tears flowing freely down both of their cheeks once Blaine doesn't hear Kurt reply he continues

"YOU KNOW, THINGS HAVE BEEN WORSE AT HOME FOR ME, MY PARENTS WERE HAPPY, HAPPY BECAUSE WE HAD BROKEN UP THEY THOUGHT THAT SINCE I WAS OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU THEY COULD BRING GIRLS INTO IT, THEY THOUGHT ONCE AGAIN THEY COULD TURN ME STRAIGHT, AND GLEE, IT'S LIKE I'M NOT THERE, EVERYONE AVOIDS ME, I HAVE NO ONE KURT, NO ONE!" Blaine yells again, both not realizing they stopped driving and are on the side of the road. Silence and shock filled the car, they both sat there crying, Kurt was shocked, in all the time he was gone this all happened to Blaine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks softly

"Because whenever we skyped or were on the phone you were too busy yapping about New York that you didn't have time to listen to what I have to say" Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt looked down at his hands ashamed.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about this... I just, we're on the side of the road yelling at eachother on a highway" Kurt says still looking at his hands. Blaine nods and mutters "yes" before heading back onto the road. There was an awkward silence filling the car and glances being thrown at the one another. Kurt couldn't help it anymore the awkwardness was really getting to him and he started giggling uncontrollably. Blaine looked over at him slightly confused a soft smile gracing his lips.

"What're you laughing at?" Blaine asks casting an amused glance Kurt's way

"I dunno things are just so awkward I couldn't help it" Kurt replies once his laughter subsides. Blaine rolls his eyes with a smile and stops the car in front of an empty park. They both climb out of Blaine's car and begin heading farther away in case they began yelling and people wouldn't stare. They both sit on the grass impatiently waiting for the other boy to talk.

"Why'd you do it?" Kurt asks and Blaine sighs softly.

"I did it because I felt alone, that you being in New york meant you would find someone new and wouldn't love me. Also the fact that it was like you never had time for me, like I said in the car, on our skype dates and phone calls you went on and on about your marvelous adventures in NY and Rachel and your job, you never listened to what I said..." Blaine says tears forming in his eyes and continued "But what really got to me was when you hung up on me when I was in the middle of saying I love you, that was when I really felt alone... So i thought if you didn't want me to be a part of your life then I could be a part of anothers..."

"You could have said something to me Blaine, I wouldn't have gotten mad, and you _**know**_ I would always love you, and I do understand what you're getting at, I just don't understand why you had to go that far" Kurt replies sadly.

"I don't understand why I did either, I guess my brain was so pent up with emotion it just did it's thing, I wasn't thinking until reality stepped in and told me what I was doing, This body, right here is for you to touch and no one else" Blaine says seriously while pointing to himself and Kurt couldn't help but to release a soft giggle disguising it as a cough.

"If you want things back to normal you're going to have to rebuild my trust" Kurt says as much as he wanted Blaine back in his arms right then and there he couldn't trust Blaine to not do what he did again.

"I _**promise**_ Kurt! I will do _**anything**_ to get things back to the way they were, I miss you way to much and i need you back" Blaine says his seriousness not faltering one bit. Kurt nods and holds out his hand and Blaine takes it pulling Kurt into a hug.

"God i've missed this" They say at the same time.

**A/N okay this is not how I planned the end of this chapter to be... oh well... there will be more angst ... maybe... Lol but guess what!? This was posted way earlier than planned! Chapter 3 will probably be posted next week since i haven't written any chapters but this one and the first obviously :$ Please review :) And I really hope you're enjoying this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :$ heheh i tried my best at angst and i will try to do more, :$ I just don't exactly know how to write it so don't get mad at me :$ and guys! Holy crap! Thanks for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it :) and this chapter was a bit hard to write cause I honestly have no inspiration right now :$ so enjoy!**

Can't breath without you

Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine sat in the park chatting animatedly as if nothing happened. Blaine accidentally grabbed Kurt's hand while they were talking and Kurt looked at it in shock, Blaine pulled his hand away as if he just touched fire. They both blushed a smile ghosting over both of their lips.

"I...I never said t-to pull away..." Kurt said his face going even redder

"Wha- you sure?" Blaine asks hesitantly feeling as if he does something Kurt will get mad.

"Y-yeah..." Kurt replies nervously. Blaine nods sighing in relief while slowly and hesitantly intertwining their fingers Blaine looks at Kurt under his dark eyelashes silently asking if that was okay, Kurt seemed to have gotten the message and nods with a soft smile.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah?"

"I really want to be mad at you right now... but everything ju-just feels right you know?" Kurt says his voice shaking

"Yeah, I do... I understand, you can hate me all you want though, I don't deserve your forgiveness anyways, what I did was wrong..." Blaine says eyes concentrated on the ground. Kurt nods biting his lip.

"I know... but I just can't stay mad... Blaine you're my everything, You do deserve my forgiveness, because it was partially my fault too...While in New York I could have went off with any guy at my work, but I didn't because I love you." Kurt says trying to catch Blaine's eye. Blaine shakes his head in disbelief tears streaming down his face.

"Y-you love me? E-even after what I did?" Blaine says spitting out the last question like it was poison.

"Yes, Blaine I do, I'm willing to give you a second chance, If you don't scre-"

"I won't!" Blaine says almost too quickly "B-but didn't you say I had to earn your trust?" Blaine asks confused.

"..." Kurt stays silent, puzzled _I said that didn't I..._ He thought to himself. "Umm I guess I did say that didn't I... Well, I can trust that you won't do what you did again right?" Kurt says repeating his thoughts aloud.

"Yes! Kurt you can trust me 100 percent! I _**promise**_ I won't do it again, I love you too much!" Blaine says his eyes honest and serious, grabbing Kurt's other hand in his, he kisses Kurt's knuckles "You can trust me"

"I know, Now shut your mouth and kiss me before I change my mind!" Kurt says with a small giggle. Blaine's eyes widen and shakes his head.

"No! As much as I want to kiss you... I wanna kiss you so badly... BUT! We have to go on a date first! We're re-" Blaine was in the middle of a ramble rant until he was cut off by Kurt putting a hand on his mouth.

"Honey, We don't need to" Blaine's eyes brightened at this "Because things can just go back to the way they were, Okay?" Blaine nods quickly and takes Kurt's hand off of his mouth and pulls him into a hesitant kiss. They pull away and hug with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad we worked this out Blaine, I couldn't stand being away from you anymore, I'm so happy that Isabelle forced me back here" Kurt mumbles. Blaine nods in agreement and nuzzles his head into Kurt's neck.

"Me too" Blaine says smiling against Kurt's neck.

"Let's go back to my apartment, we have some catching up to do, yeah?" Kurt says with a wink once he pulls away. Blaine's eyes widen once again and he nods. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him towards his car and they head back to Kurt and Rachel's shared apartment.

***Wipes forehead* Phew, lol It took me 5 days (more than that) to finish because at first I only wrote the first authors note then 2 days later the first paragraph and so on until today I wrote from "yeah, i do ...i understand" to the end... Yup i'm crazy lol, and I wasn't even busy, I was just really lazy and playing Halo 4 :$ ... Lol anyways, next chapter Smut? Yeah? No? Lol put your opinion in the reviews or PM me :) Ramble rant really? What is wrong with me?lol and this story isn't heading the way i wanted... OH WELL! :D**

**-Bailey**


	4. Sort of an updatebut read! with smut!

**A/N This is not an update ... well it kinda is... its fixing the end of chapter 3! ... I didn't wanna edit it so i'm just posting the end of that chapter as a small chapter! :3 ... So enjoy the new ending that i re-wrote because in the other i thought they were in new york *facepalm* aaaaanyways this could be chapter 4 too cause its long enough**

Can't Breath without you

Chapter 3 The EDITED END of chapter 3, and a little more ;)

"Are your parents home?" Kurt asks biting his bottom lip

"No why?" Blaine asks completely clueless

"Good, because we have some catching up to do, yeah?" Kurt says with a wink once he pulls away from the hug. Blaine's eyes widen in realization and he nods. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him in the direction of his own car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Once Blaine's car pulls into the empty driveway of his own house he turns it off and rushes out of the car with Kurt following closely behind. Kurt slams the door shut behind both of them and slams Blaine against the wall attaching his mouth to Blaine's.

"Let's take this...To the..nngh...bedroom" Blaine manages to say between gasps and moans. Kurt nods taking away his mouth that was attached to Blaine's now red and bruised neck. Blaine practically drags Kurt behind him and rushes into his bedroom. Slamming the door and twisting the lock he pins Kurt to the door biting and sucking at his neck. Kurt moans tugging at the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine pulls off his shirt with no hesitation, only pulling away from Kurt's lips for a second. Kurt pushes Blaine back causing him to fall over onto his bed. Kurt smirks and walks over swaying his hips as he did so, and straddles Blaine. They kiss for a few minutes more before Blaine flips them over so he's in between Kurt's legs.

"Too much..." *moan* "...clothes" Blaines says his voice deep and raspy. Kurt nods and bites his bottom lip, both pairs of eyes glazed over and dark filled with lust and passion. With the help of eachother they tug off all the materials of clothing and drop them onto the floor, careless as to where they landed.

"Want me to go easy, or-"

"It's make-up sex Blaine! I don't give a shit what you do! I just want you inside me damnit!" Kurt growls cutting Blaine off and grinding his hips up to meet Blaine's. They both moan in pleasure and Blaine smirks.

"Rough it is then" Blaine replies shoving his hard cock into Kurt's entrance. Kurt's eyes go wide and arches his back up while moaning.

"W-what about the protection?" Kurt asks gasping. "You said you didn't give a shit to what I do" Blaine smirks.

"Oh... Right, well move then!" Kurt replies pushing down on Blaine. Blaine nods frantically pulling his hips back and thrusting into Kurt again.

"H-harder! Nngh Blaine!" Kurt screams. Blaine moans in reply resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck while thrusting quickening his pace and pushing harder into Kurt. Blaine adjusted his angle of pounding into Kurt and met his sweet spot causing him to yell out an animalistic sound that didn't sound like Kurt at all.

"B-BLAINE! Th-there! ... Oh g-god... I'm- I'm gonna!" Kurt yells and Blaine nods "M-me too!" Blaine thrusts his hips a few more times until Kurt is coming in white streams all over their chests. Blaine rides out his orgasm and comes, flopping down next to Kurt he sighs his eyes drooping.

"Jesus, that was probably the best sex we've ever had!" Kurt says also sighing, Blaine nods slowly in agreement closing his eyes. Kurt notices this and shakes him.

"No no no, we have to clean up first! I don't want to fall asleep covered in come!" Kurt says dramatically trying to pull Blaine off the bed.

"You love it" Blaine says tiredly opening his eyes up a crack to see Kurt's beautiful naked form in front of him. Blaine looks up at Kurt's face to see he has a pout plastered in his face. Blaine giggles sleepily and gives in.

"Fine, but cuddles after... right?" Blaine asks pouting with his adorable puppy dog expression. Kurt giggles and nods.

"Always"

**A/N ... I feel dirty writing this... :$... I read too much M rated fanfics... I should REALLY stop... HAHAH! Oh gawd i couldn't stop giggling while writing this and my mom looks at me like I'm a lunatic and she said she wanted to see what I was writing and i literally yelled no! Oh gosh it was awkward... Lol i'm starting another fanfic too... I have the summary...but no story or title... Heheh oops! I hope you enjoyed? :$**

**-Bailey**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N *le sigh* I still feel weird for writing smut... I'm scared D: anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter thingy, not really a chapter, but oh well, OFFICIAL CHAPTER 4 lol, enjoy!**

Can't Breathe Without You

Chapter 4 

Kurt woke up the next morning with his head resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt smiled to himself and looked up to see Blaine's curious but groggy gaze.

"Why so smiley?" Blaine asks his voice cracking. Kurt giggles at this remembering the ... events of last night.

"I'm just so happy we worked this out Blaine, you have no idea" Kurt says his voice shaking and eyes filling with tears. Blaine smiles and nods eyes also filling with tears

"I think I do actually" Blaine says with a watery smile. Kurt snuggles his head into Blaine's chest and sighs happily closing his eyes. When Kurt opens his eyes he sees Blaines wrist. There are ugly pink scars, not many but some on Blaine's wrist. Kurt gasps and Blaine looks at him worried.

"What's wro-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt grabbing his wrist and examining it. Kurt ran his thumb along Blaine's cuts and they both shuddered at the feeling. Kurt's eyes began to fill with hurt, anger, and most of all guilt.

"W-why?" Kurt asks.

"I... It was a while ago... Because... You know why..." Blaine says guiltily looking down.

"B-but why? ... I - yo-you could have told me..." Kurt says looking at Blaine, hurt filling his eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't have listened a-and I d-didn't w-want to b-bother y-you, you w-were mad, a-and I d-did something I r-regret ... S-so I thought 'W-why not? N-no one wants m-me here' I h-hurt you K-Kurt, G-god I NEVER d-do anything r-right" Blaine cries, full on sobbing now. Kurt straightens and looks guiltily at his hands.

"You still could have told me.." Kurt says softly

"I-I didn't w-want to g-guilt you b-back into a re-relationship" Blaine says looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Sweetie, I still loved you even after what you did, I still love you just as much, maybe even more." Kurt says giving Blaine a crooked smile. Blaine shrugs tears still spilling down his cheeks.

"Well you shouldn't... I'm a horrible person."

"No, honey, you're not, you just made a mistake, and it was partially my fault too, because I was so excited and thrilled about my new life if New York, I didn't listen to what you had to say, a-and I'm sorry" Kurt says sadly grabbing Blaine's hands in his.

"I forgive you and Kurtie?" Blaine says, Kurt giggles at the nickname.

"Yes Blainey?" Kurt replies with a small grin.

"I wuv you" Blaine says in his childish voice with a large grin. Kurt giggles.

"I wuv you too Blainers, now c'mere and kiss me" Kurt says mockingly.

"No please? Hmph, I thought you were polite" Blaine replies with a mock insulted expression, they both giggle.

"Okay, c'mere and kiss me please?" Kurt asks trying but failing to hide a smile. Blaine smiles.

"That's better" Blaine says and kisses Kurt's lips. Blaine smiles while they kiss and Kurt shoots up, pulling away from the kiss.

"What is it?" Blaine asks worriedly.

"We have to tell my dad we're back together!" Kurt says excitedly. Blaine nods in agreement "Yes, yes we should!". They grin at eachother and Kurt gives a quick peck to Blaine's lips. They both jump up and run around Blaine's room looking for clothes and having showers.

"I am so happy I left some of my clothes here" Kurt says while he styles his hair in the mirror. Blaine giggles and steps out of the shower, drying his curls and putting his clothes on. Blaine comes up behind Kurt once Kurt finished his hair and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt leans into Blaine and grins

"I've missed this" Kurt says with a sigh

"Yeah, me too" Blaine agrees. Kurt turns around and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pecking him on the lips.

"Don't wear gel, I love your hair like this" Kurt says tugging at one of Blaine's curls. Blaine nods his head "Okay" And lies his head on Kurt's shoulder, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt smiles and turns his head so Blaine has better access.

"Blaine we should go-oh! Going" Kurt says moaning as Blaine sucks at his neck. Blaine shakes his head 'no'.

"Blaine, if you don't stop you will get no more kisses" Kurt scolds, Blaine quickly jumps away, his hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay, lets go then" Blaine says. Kurt and Blaine walk out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. Blaine halfway opens the door until they hear a deep voice calling their way.

"Blaine where do you think you're going? With that... boy" Kurt and Blaine turn around seeing Blaine's dad, looking at them disgusted.

**A/N *giggles* cliffhangeeerr ouuu, lol don't hate me, at least I updated, how about an SYOC anyone? I'll be posting that in a bit, and maybe the next chapter to rebuilding what's been lost :3 i hope you guys are enjoying that :3 so yeah I'll post the SYOC in a bit :3**

**~Bailey :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Im back with... chapter 5 right? ... I can't keep track *le sigh* I'm truly sorry about not updating lol :$ I know I've been a little focused on my SYOC sowwy forgive me? :P OMG! I feel so proud of my school! They're putting a bunch of glee versions of christmas songs on! I love my school now even if it's on strike! Enjoy! :D**

Can't Breath Without You

Chapter 5

Blaine spins around and hides Kurt behind him defensively. Kurt slowly peeks his head over Blaine's shoulder and shudders yet glares at the eldest Anderson's angry red face.

"Does it matter? We were just leaving" Blaine says glaring eye to eye with his father.

"Yes it does _matter_ you are leaving with a boy, I thought after you broke up with the other _boy_ you would be done with your fag phase"

"S-still the same guy.." Kurt hesitantly pipes in. Harold Anderson whips his head to the side and see's Kurt's shaking form.

"Oh so you're back are you? No wonder I heard high pitched squeals in the middle of the night, Your gay ass voice annoys the shit out of me" The two boys share the same look of worry and look at Blaine's dad horrified.

"Are you a fucking pervert or something?! Do you _enjoy _listening to us or something?!" Blaine asks glaring daggers at his father, Harold's eyes widen in shock, horror and disgust at what his son had just said and was about to open his mouth to say something back but Blaine cut him off.

"No, don't say anything because I'll just have to tell mom that you've been having another woman over if you don't leave me and Kurt the hell alone, Don't think I haven't heard you speaking dirty over the phone, also when you think I'm not home I actually _am_" Blaine says with a threatening voice, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and storms off to his car. They get into the car and an awkward silence ensues.

"...I'm sorry... to bring you into all this shit... you don't deserve it... Kurt I don't deserve you and I don't deserve to have you in my life" Blaine says his head downcast.

"Hey..it's okay, it doesn't matter to me, you don't deserve this just as much as I do, and honey, you do deserve me, because I love you and you love me, and that's all that matters alright?" Kurt says trying to comfort Blaine from his gloomy state. Blaine smiles sadly and looks at Kurt who kept glancing from the road to him.

Kurt stopped the car and got out as did Blaine and they walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Carole stepped out with a squeal and hugging Kurt. They stepped out of eachothers arms and smiled. Carole looked next to Kurt and saw Blaine standing there white as a ghost and shaking with a scared expression.

"Hi Blaine, I see you two must've gotten back together hmm?" Carole says with a large grin. Kurt nods happily and Carole pulls Blaine into an excited hug. Blaine lightly hugged her back and smiled.

"Okay boys come on in, Burt will be back in about ten to fifteen minutes" Carole says stepping into the house, both boys stepped into the house. They approached the living room and sat down on the couch across from Carole, Kurt noticed Blaine's scared expression and took Blaine's hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Carole saw this and grinned, she was ecstatic that they finally have gotten back together after this huge fight.

After a few minutes of talking they heard the door open and slam shut and saw Burt enter the living room. Burt looked between the three of them and threw his hands around his son.

"Kurt! A surprise visit?! And Blaine! You forgave him? I knew you would get back together soon enough!" Burt said with a smile. Kurt gave Blaine a look and they both grinned.

"Dad, calm down, you're heart" Burt smiles at his son again and sits down beside Carole giving her a peck on the cheek. Blaine looks at Kurt with a grin.

"Guess we didn't have to tell him, he just figured it out by himself, Just like Carole did" Blaine says with a smile, Kurt returns the smile and bumps his shoulder against Blaine's.

"Yup, they did" Kurt replies resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, Burt and Carole see this and smile, they both knew Kurt and Blaine couldn't stay apart any longer, after all, they are soul mates.

"So, I guess I will get dinner started" Carole says with a smile and walks into the kitchen with Burt following closely behind. Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head with a grin, Kurt looks up at him with a fond smile and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulder. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence until Kurt spoke up.

"I want to move back to Lima" Kurt says, Blaine looks down at him in awe.

"But Kurt you belong in New York, that's where your dreams are" Blaine says shocked, Kurt shakes his head.

"You are my dream... You mean everything to me and I can't stand being so far away from you, not being able to hug you.. to kiss you...to do everything with you, Being in New York, working at vogue and applying to NYADA means nothing if I can't be with you" Kurt says locking eyes with Blaine, the corners of Blaine's mouth twitch up into a weak smile and he looks down at the floor, subtly putting his hands in his pockets feeling the soft velvet box in left hand. '_He means everything to me, but I don't think now is the right time' _Blaine thought to himself, not realizing that he whispered it out loud

"Who means everything to you? Now's not the right time for what?" Kurt asks with a quirked eyebrow. Blaine's cheeks and ears start to flush into a dark red.

"_You_ mean everything to me smart stuff and... um... now is not the right time ... to..." Blaine couldn't come up with something so he takes the box from his pocket and holds it in front of Kurt.

"...Ask you to be my Husband"

**A/N yet again I'm truly sorry for not updating, It took me a while to come up with this, and I haven't started the next chapter for A new beginning yet :$ I've just been busy with ISU work and it's kinda crazy.. But I kinda left you with ANOTHER cliffhanger XD don't worry I already have the beginning of the next chapter in my head and ready to be written/typed! :D**

**~Bailey :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey look! Another update! Hahah sorry about chapter 5 being so short :( I feel bad now :( But this one might be slightly longer... I hope... enjoy! :)**

Can't Breathe Without You

Chapter 6

Kurt looked from the box to Blaine with a smile and tear filled eyes he shook his head and gave a watery giggle.

"Anytime is the right time Blaine! ...B-but you really want to marry me?" Kurt asks with tears streaming down his face from how overjoyed he was.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you!" Blaine says he gets off of the couch and kneels on one knee in front of Kurt with the box in his hand.

"Kurt.. I was planning on asking you to marry me in a more romantic way... and probably after I graduated from Mckinley ... But now it doesn't matter, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again, ever, Nothing matters to me any more but you, So? Will you Marry me?" Blaine asks locking his eyes with Kurt's tear filled ones. Kurt smiled the largest smile he could muster and jumped onto Blaine, they both were clueless that Burt and Carole were standing in the doorway watching silently as Kurt accepted the wedding ring and pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"Wow... Blaine this.. this is beautiful!" Kurt exclaims with joy. Kurt looks closer at the ring and see's _'you are my teenage dream'_ engraved into the gold ring. He looks up at Blaine and kisses him passionately.

"I can't... I-I don't even know what to say Blaine..."

"You don't need to say anything at all, or do anything but love me" Blaine says with a smile.

"That, I can do" Kurt replies wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing Blaine softly on the lips. Just then Burt and Carole stepped into the room making their appearance known to the boys.

"So, you're getting married huh?" Burt asks hiding a smirk, Kurt and Blaine look at each other then with loving eyes and nodding their heads in unison. Carole squeals in delight and hugs Burt tightly. Burt smiles fondly at the two and once again leaves the room with Carole to give the two some space.

"So who are we gonna ca-"

"Rachel" Kurt says knowing exactly what Blaine was going to say, because both of them knew that next to Cooper, Rachel would scream the loudest. Blaine just nods. Kurt picks up the phone and punches in Rachels cell number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Says Rachel on the other line.

"Hey Rachel... Um Blaine and I got some news... big news" Kurt says excitedly

"You're not pregnant are you?! Because I read something about male pregnancies once and it-"

"No! Rachel! No- what.. why would you even... nevermind.. anyways um.. Blaine just proposed to me!" Kurt said, The line suddenly went silent

"Let it sink in..." Blaine said slowly, All sudden a very loud and girlish scream came through the speaker of the phone.

"Brody! Brody! Brody! Kurt and Blaine! They're! ...they're-" Rachel says but was cut off by Brody's calming voice in the background.

"Shush, Rachel calm down, deep breath, now tell me" Brody says

"Blaine proposed to Kurt today!" Rachel says with a joy filled voice. The line went silent again.

"What?! Are you serious?! Guys! That's awesome!.. When is the wedding?" Brody asks happily on the other line.

"Well we don't really know... cause he just proposed like not even 10 minutes ago" Kurt says

"Haha right, my bad" Brody says embarrassed

"You should probably call Mercedes, because .. well you know how she is, quite the gossip queen" Rachel says seriously "Okay? See you boys when you come back to New York!" There was a click on the other side and the line went dead. Kurt pressed the off button and dialled Mercedes number while Blaine dialled Cooper's on his phone on the other side of the room.

After two hours the boys had called all of the New Directions including Mr. Shuester. Both boys were also contemplating on whether or not they should call Sue, but they both decided they shouldn't since they would most likely get a call full of insults rather than a call of congratulations... Then again giving news to the New Directions spreads around quite easily and fast around the school. All of a sudden Blaine's phone rings from where it was placed on the couch... Yup it spreads fast alright.

"Who's Marley?" Kurt asks curiously not knowing who the girl was.

"Oh, she's a close friend of mine, she joined the New Directions this year, she is really nice" Blaine replies and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought you were gonna wait! Like you said! Is that why you skipped today?!" Marley exclaims through the speaker.

"...Maybe heheh..."

"Blaine! Meet me and Kitty at the bleachers at Mckinley in ten with Kurt!" Marley says excitedly.

"Yeah! We need to meet your man!" Kitty choruses from behind Marley and wraps her arms around the taller girls waist. Marley leans into the blondes arms and smiles.

"Don't worry I will, and how are you and Kitty going?" Blaine asks with a grin knowing that his friend has finally found someone and is happy.

"Oh we're great! We-" Marley tries but Kitty cuts her off

"Stop talking and meet us at the bleachers!" Kitty says and presses the end button on Marley's phone. Marley rolls her eyes with a smile and puts her phone in her bag and kisses Kitty's cheek.

"Let's go"

**A/N So? How was it? And the Marley and Kitty part wasn't really supposed to happen, but I love them as a couple so... yeah :3 don't mind me adding more parts and characters XD heheh I hope you liked it :3**

**~Bailey :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys, i hope you enjoyed chapter six, thank you all for the nice reviews and stuff :3 sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in a while, school is causing my slow updates, (woo FAHKING EXAMS I HATE THEM!*glares* ... although my last one is on tuesday :P) **

**P.S. This is Marley and Kitty's POV lol I really wasn't planning on it but... OH WELL! I ship them, lol, even if they aren't a canon couple and won't be getting together :( *sobs* lol enjooy! 3**

Can't Breathe Without You

Chapter 7

Marley & Kitty's POV

_"Let's go"_

Marley and Kitty stepped out of the Rose household and began walking to the Mckinley high school, they decided to walk since it was only a five minute walk from Marley's house to school. Kitty grabbed onto Marley's hand and intertwined their fingers. They had only began dating a couple months since Blaine and Sam had set them up on blind dates both of them clueless that their blind date was one another, and they were taking things fairly fast but neither of them minded since at first they were both sexually confused, and there was a lot of sexual tension that needed to be made up.

Marley smiles and shakes her head at the memory, using her free hand she pushes her hair out of her face that was blowing in the chilly wind. Kitty and Marley had finally arrived at Mckinley and walked around the back of the school to the bleachers. Once they were sat they began to chat animatedly until Blaine and his lover showed up. **(*flails* lover :3 sorry i had to XD )**

"Hey guys!" Blaine says happily to the sitting pair "This is Kurt my bo- Fiancée... Man that feels different saying that! But in a good way!" Blaine looks at Kurt who bashfully lowered his head to the ground in embarassement with a heat rising to his cheeks.

"I'm Marley, and this is my girlfriend Kitty" Marley says with a grin plastered on her face and her hand sticking out toward Kurt, Kurt accepts the hand shake and smiles.

"Kurt, Blaine's Fiancée... You're right.. it does feel different! In a good way of course!" Kurt says scrunching up his face cutely and sitting on Blaine's lap. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder so he was able to see the girls, and so he could sneak kisses onto Kurt's pale and lightly bruised neck.

"So, Tell us the details! We're _dying _to know how you did it!" Says Kitty with a hint of excitement and enthusiasm. Marley nods her head quickly in agreement.

"Well shall I give you a demonstration?" Blaine jokes, Marley and Kitty nod their heads in unison.

"I was only joking, but okay" Blaine says rolling his eyes at the girls and how badly they wanted to know. As Blaine demonstrated the proposal and explained Kurt sat there giggling like a little girl and the two girls were squealing with joy.

"..And that's how I proposed, I know I said I was going to wait but then I realized how much I wanted this, and him to be mine forever, I know now that it was a good- _really good _dea to do what I did now" Kurt bites his lip at how lovestruck Blaine was and kissed his cheek, With a grin Blaine returned the kiss and looked at the girls who were yet again Aw'ing at them.

"So, What should we do now?" Kitty asks in desperation trying to get rid of the intense boredom, they've been silent for a few minutes except for the occasional whisper or tree's ruffling in the wind.

"Movie marathon at my place?" Kurt asks also feeling the boredom radiating from the four of them. Everyone nods their heads and stands up.

"Kitty and I will go back to my house to get my car and some movies, but we need your address" Says Marley, Kurt tells them his address and both couples walk their seperate ways to get their stuff ready for the movie marathon.

"Don't forget to wear your pajamas!" Kurt calls out from behind them.

"We won't!" Kitty calls back, Kurt and Blaine flash grins at them and walks away until they were out of eye sight.

"So, what'd you think of Kurt, Mar? I liked him, he was pretty nice" Kitty says smiling, but she felt like she has seen him before she just doesn't remember where or when.

"He seemed really nice, but I can't fight the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before..." Marley says wracking through her brain trying to remember, then it hit her, the Lima bean! Marley gasps shocked.

"The Lima bean! He worked there! I remember now, the New Directions went out for coffee and he must've been on his break cause he was sitting right beside Blaine and talking with the other seniors, but I remember you said something fairly snarky to him too though..." The brunette says her jaw dropping as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah! .. Now that I think about it I feel bad because Kurt is a really nice guy... I wish I wasn't so mean" Says Kitty sadly, Marley nods slightly, remembering how mean she was before they had gotten together.

"It's okay, That was then, this is now, we're over it, we have a good chance of becoming friends with him anyways right?"

"Yeah"

The two girls stopped at Marley's house so she could change and grab her movie and got into the car and stopped at Kitty's house so she could change and grab her movie as well. The girls had finally gotten to Kurt's house and were waiting on the porch waiting for Kurt or Blaine to answer the door.

"Hey girls! Come on in, Blaine's in the kitchen getting popcorn, and my room is that way, so welcome to the Hudmel household!" Kurt was bouncing excitedly on his toes as he talked to the girls, tonight reminded him of He, Mercedes, Tina's, and Rachel's sleepovers, gosh... he missed those days.

"Hudmel?" The two asked in unison as they walked inside slightly confused but excited either way.

"Yes, Hudmel, Me and My dad are Hummels and My step-mom Carole and Step-brother Finn, your glee coach, are Hudsons" Kurt says smiling guiding the couple to his room.

"Woah, woah, woah wait, coach manboobs is your brother?" Kitty asks with raised eyebrows. Marley glared at Kitty slapping her arm "Be nice Kitty" Marley whispers into her ear harshly, Kitty recognized that tone and gulps, her eyes widening, things go down when they aren't around others, so, Kitty is in for a punishment tonight... She giggles realizing how kinky they truly are. Kurt raises his eyebrows questioning but not saying anything.

Blaine finally walks into the room setting down the popcorn and plopping down next to Kurt and wrapping his arm around Kurts waist.

"So what're we gonna watch first?" Kurt asks

"What about Source Code? I haven't had the time to watch it because of cheerios and spending time with Mar." Kitty recommends quietly.

"I didn't know you were into action movies Kit-kat" Marley says using Kitty's petname from her.

"You don't know a lot about me" Kitty says smirking lightly.

"Is that the one where the military guy dies in a helicopter crash and is sent on missions as another guy to find and defuse a bomb then find the guy who put it there in only eight minutes?" Blaine asks all in one breath hopefully, he'd been wanting to see that movie for the longest time.

"I think so... I'm not sure" Kitty replies

"That sounds confusingly good, lets watch it!" Kurt says taking the case from Kitty's hand and setting the disc into the dvd player.

The group watched the movie in silence except for the occasional crunches from popcorn being chewed, once the movie had ended Kurt had asked if the girls wanted the stay the night, to which they agreed but they slept in the guest room... probably because Kurt and Blaine wanted to...well you know... do things, they did just get engaged so Kitty and Marley didn't mind all too much seeing as their room was farther down the hall.

The next morning everyone was up around eight o'clock enjoying breakfast and talking like there was no tomorrow, today was saturday which meant Marley, Kitty, and Blaine were off school for the weekend.

"So what do you all wanna do? We can't just lay around all day" Kurt says to the rest of the group since their conversations had long ended and were all laying around on the couches watching TV.

"...Um we could go to a park? Or we could go shopping..." Kitty says with a questioning grin.

"Ohh shopping sounds nice, haven't went shopping in a while, the last time I did was for grocerys for mine and Rachels apartment!"

"Where do you live?" Marley pipes in curiously

"New York City" Kurt replies as if it were no big deal, Marley and Kitty's mouth drop

"Like, real New York?"

"Yup"

"Wow, you're lucky, that's awesome though" Marley says sweetly, with a jealous tinge to it. Kurt smiles.

"Blaine is moving in when he graduates so we can go to NYADA together" Kurt replies with a loving smile directed towards Blaine.

"Damn, lucky, I can't wait 'til I graduate" Kitty says with a smirk.

They continued on this conversation for a few minutes more then left to go on a shopping trip, mostly to buy stuff for Marley and her mom without Marley clueing in to what the other three were planning for her.

**A/N So? What'd you guys think? Lol I'm sorry my stories are taking so long, this'll probably (I SAID PROBABLY! SO THERE MIGHT BE ONE :D! Lol depends) be the last update for a while since I'm on exams and my semester changes on the 4th of February, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update my other stories and maybe this one when I'm off exams :3**

**~ Bailey :3**


End file.
